Onew: Life Is Never Flat
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Onew memiliki kisah keluarga yang sedikit menyedihkan. tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk SHINee dan keluarganya. Disclaimer: Onew belongs to God, not me  a little bit :P


**Anneyong readers!**

**Hyoogeunnie balik nih!**

**udah lama gk nulis jadi kangen sama readers~**

**Hyoogeunnie buat 5 versinya loh!**

**enjoy^v^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Onew—Life is Beautiful<strong>

Haah.. aku merasa bahwa; menyedihkan sekali diriku ini.. aku memang bukan orang kaya, juga bukan orang miskin. Oh, ya.. jeongwohasaeyo—maaf.. aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. _Na ireum-eun Onew ibnida_—namaku Onew. Ya, itu sih nama panggilanku.. nama asliku Lee Jinki. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu senang dengan nama kecilku ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bila aku dipanggil Onew. Aku ingin menceritakan kisah hidupku pada kalian.

Pada waktu aku masih sangat kecil.. ibu dan ayahku sangat senang. Mereka memang mendambakan seorang anak lelaki dalam hidup mereka. Tapi sayangnya, aku kesepian. Aku tidak punya teman bermain di masa kecilku. Pada intinya—aku tidak punya adik.

Jujur aku katakan, keluargaku memang memiliki banyak saudara dan anak, tapi entah kenapa ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa memberikanku seorang saudara. Aku sangat ingin memiliki saudara. Pada saat itu, di Korea sedang terjadi krisis. Aku pada mulanya masih belum mengerti apa itu krisis (tentu saja karena aku masih kecil!), karena itu, ibu dengan terpaksa meninggalkanku bersama _halmeoni_—nenekku.

Jujur, aku memang merasa sedih karena memang aku sangat kesepian. Tapi sejak ibu meninggalkanku bersama _halmeoni_ untuk mencari pekerjaan, aku sudah bersekolah dan sudah bisa mandiri. Sementara ayah bekerja dengan menjual daging, yaitu toko daging—usaha milik keluarga kami yang turun- temurun ada sejak generasi awal sampai sekarang generasi ke-12.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi sejak umurku yang masih 14 tahun, aku menyadari bahwa bakatku adalah bermusik, seni suara—bernyanyi. Itu kusadari pada saat _songsaenim_—guruku memujiku karena suaraku merdu dan indah. Siapa sangka bahwa aku, Lee Jinki, bisa bermusik dan bernyanyi?

Ternyata secara diam-diam _songsaenim_ mencarikanku beasiswa untuk bersekolah di akademi khusus untuk mengembangkan bakat seni suaraku. Sangat jelas sekali bahwa aku memang tidak menyadarinya, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa membaca pikiran songsaenim. Dan pada akhirnya, aku telah bersekolah di SM Academy, yang membuatku jadi "_Magnae_—Si Bungsu Jenius" disana. Memang jujur aku mengatakan bahwa.. aku yang paling kecil saat lulus ujian masuk SM Academy, pada usiaku yang masih 15 tahun.

Aku cuma bisa bernyanyi. Hanya itu keahlianku. Tapi pada saat aku melihat _sunbaenim_—kakak-kakak kelasku yang menari dengan gaya yang keren, aku pun ingin belajar menari. Sejak masuk SM Academy, trainee yang seperti saudara bagiku adalah Hwang Soo Jung, seorang _yeoja_—gadis yang sangat baik. Aku selalu ditemani olehnya disaat aku kesepian. Benar-benar seorang _yeoja_ idaman. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku tidak bergetar karena kebaikannya, haha..

Sejak bersekolah di SM Academy, aku membantu _appa_—ayah dan _eomma_—ibu untuk menjual koran. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa selalu hadir untuk mereka.. aku merasa jahat bagi mereka..

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkata "iya" ketika salah satu agen SM "menculik"-ku dan menawarkan casting dengan honor yang sangat fantastis bagiku.

Setelah itu, aku pun resmi menjadi trainee yang akan di-vakum untuk casting. Aku latihan setiap pagi dan malam..

Dan audisi pun tiba.

Soo Jung yang aku pikir dia tidak ikut—ternyata hadir di studio casting. Kami semua—ber- 30 orang pun mengikuti audisi dan..

Tiba saatnya pemilihan 25 orang yang dapat mengikuti debut.

Aku sangat grogi dan nervous. _Aigo_—Ya Tuhan! Tolonglah hambaMu ini! Berikanlah harapan untukku! Demi orang tuaku!

"Kim Jonghyun.. Lee Jinki..,"

Namaku disebut! Betapa senangnya hatiku! Saat ini aku berada di atas panggung dan diantara 4 _namja_—pemuda yang menurutku sangat manis-manis dan lugu. Sebelumnya aku sudah bertemu dengan Kim Jonghyun, saat dia ingin ke kamar mandi.

_**Flashback**_

"Yak_—hei! Kau! Kemarilah!" kata seorang namja yang memanggilku._

"_Ada apa, _hyeong_—kak?" tanyaku penasaran, dan aku pikir sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku, dan aku pun memanggilnya _hyeong_—kakak._

"_Aku ingin ke kamar mandi.. bisakah kau mengantarku?" Tanya _namja_—pemuda itu._

"Ne_—ya."_

_Setelah itu~_

"_Ah.. _Gomawo_—terima kasih.. oh ya, namaku Kim Jonghyun, ngomong-ngomong sih..; namamu siapa?"_

"_Aku Lee Jinki, panggil saja aku Onew, _Hyeong_."_

"Ne_!"_

_**Flashback off**_

Yah.. begitulah~

"Hai semuanya, aku Kim Ki Bum, panggil aku Key^^ aku berusia 15 tahun," kata seorang namja yang cantik yang ada urutan pertama dari ketiga sebelum aku.

"_Anneyonghasaeyo_—halo.. namaku.. Lee Taemin.. aku berusia 13 tahun," kata namja kecil, kurus, tapi tinggi itu.

"_Anneyong_—hai.. namaku Lee Jinki.. panggil aku Onew.. aku berusia 17 tahun," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"_Anneyong_—hai.. namaku Kim Jonghyun.. aku berusia 16 tahun," kata namja yang aku temui tadi. Ternyata dia setahun lebih muda dariku? Wow.. wajahnya terlihat dewasa dong~

"… Aku Choi Minho.. usiaku 15 tahun," kata namja tinggi yang pendiam itu.

"Baik, kalian berlima kami gabungkan menjadi satu grup. Pilih nama grup kalian. Untuk leader aku percayakan pada Onew," kata _SooMan-Ahjussi_—paman SooMan, pemilik SM Ent. Dan SM Acd..

Setelah itu..

Semua peserta keluar.

"Wah.. _jeongwohasaeyo_—maaf Onew.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau setahun lebih tua dariku.. maafkan aku ya sudah kasar padamu..," kata Jonghyun menyesal.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. lagipula kau terlihat dewasa.. aku senang kalau punya _hyeong_ sepertimu," kataku senang. Sejujurnya aku agak sedih ternyata akulah yang paling tua..

"Ya sudah~ bagaimana dengan nama grup kita sekarang?" Tanya Key.

Aku pun mulai berpikir. Seandainya kita beri nama yang kita inginkan, bisa saja akan terjadi perpecahan.. aku pun muncul ide.

"SHINee, bagaimana? Aku berharap dengan nama ini kita bisa terus gemilang di dunia entertainment," kataku percaya diri. Aku sangat senang bisa memikirkan ide ini.

"**HEI, AKU JUGA BERPIKIR SAMA DENGANMU!**" kata Key, Jonghyun, dan Taemin serentak. Minho juga angkat bicara.

"Iya, aku juga berpikiran sama."

"Ok! Nama kita sekarang SHINee!^^" kata kami berlima serentak.

Lama setelah itu..

Saatnya kami mengikuti debut.

"Aku.. aku takut.. **IBU**!" seruku karena aku sangat grogi. Ya. Aku Lee Jinki yang Super-Jenius ini (kuharap begitu) ternyata memang selalu begini. Terpuruk seperti anak kecil kalau sudah ke urusan panggung. Aku pun meringkuk saking takutnya untuk berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Memang belum giliran kita, sih.

"_Hyeong_ jangan takut.. kami semua kan ada disini.. kita kan sudah berjanji akan mengatasi ketakutan kita bersama-sama, senang dan sedih kita bersama-sama," ucap Taemin, _kyeopta magnae_—si bungsu yang imut ini. Tumben sekali bicaranya dewasa. Selama kami latihan 4 bulan dia tidak seperti ini..

"Ya, _hyeong_, Taemin benar. Kita harus mengatasi ketakutan kita bersama-sama nanti^^ _yakso_—janji?" kata Key. Aku senang bisa punya personil seperti Key. Dia bagaikan _eomma_—ibu di grup kami. Sekarang aku menjadi yakin.

"_Ne, yakso_—ya, aku janji," kataku akhirnya, walaupun masih dengan berat hati.

"Ayo, _Hyeongdeul_—kakak-kakak, giliran kita, kita naik sekarang," panggil Minho yang masih terlihat sangat tenang. Aku berharap bisa seperti Minho, dia bisa sangat tenang, disaat yang tepat pula. Apalagi dengan postur tubuh serta wajah yang memikat.. dia sangat keren.

Kami pun menjalani debut dengan lancar, sampai ada kabar berita yang memberitahukan bahwa kami SHINee, telah masuk ke dunia entertainment dengan mudah, dengan sekali debut! Aku sangat senang, sebagai pemimpin grup kami.

Suka duka kami bersama, memperoleh banyak penghargaan. Kami sangat senang menerima banyak pengahargaan.

Dan tanpa terasa,

3 tahun 9 bulan sudah berlalu.

Kami sudah sangat terkenal. Kami sudah dikenal di seluruh bentang dunia ini. Aku senang walaupun pada saat ada Music Bank yang diadakan di Paris aku tidak bisa datang karena kakiku cedera. Aku sedih, tapi, aku bisa mengandalkan personil-personil yang lain.

Aku sekarang sadar. Aku telah membuka mataku. Ternyata Tuhan memang tidak pernah membiarkanku sendirian. Dulu aku sangat ingin memiliki adik. Ternyata Tuhan memberikannya saat aku membentuk SHINee. Merekalah adik-adik yang dimaksud Tuhan—adik yang selama ini aku dambakan. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan adik kandung untukku, karena, dia sudah memberikanku adik di dalam SHINee ini.

Sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur hidup di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan kesempatan emas ini untukku, dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Aku memanfaatkan bakatku dan aku senang mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Terima kasih Tuhan! Sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi mereka! Demi SHINee dan demi mereka! Terima kasih sekali lagi Tuhan! Aku akan berjuang mengatasi kekuranganku dan menjadikannya indah di mata Tuhan!

Motto hidupku adalah: _"Aku percaya setiap orang dapat mengubah hidup mereka hanya dengan satu kata. Satu kata tersebut, tergantung pada naluri, dan hatimu"_

Kalian tahu apa kata yang kupilih?

"_Sin-Yong—_Percaya_"_

_**-Onew-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nah~<strong>_

_**gimana readers?**_

_**mian ya kalau ceritanya masih kurang bagus~**_

_**hyoogeunnie harap bisa lebih selektif dlm milih kata-kata..**_

_**ditunggu ya Reviewnya^^**_

_**gamsahamnida!  
><strong>_


End file.
